


Event Horizon

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Life and Love Among the Stars [6]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Aliens, Experimentation, F/M, I'm in a dark mood OK?, Light Angst, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Papa Wolf! Meier, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Strangers come to the City of the Night, and abduct every hybrid within. Dhampirs, half-Barbarois, no one is safe.Just managing to board the ship holding his daughter and best friend, Meier finds himself letting the anger take over. The abduction excites a rage he's only known a few times before.No one takes his child and lives to tell about it.





	1. Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a bit darker than my usual stuff. It's been very stress full here lately, and this and Behold the Darkness are ways for me to destress. A big thank you to Lafaiette for continuing to let me use Ester, her Meier/Charlotte kid OC.

It happens shortly before Ester's third birthday; five years after they had arrived in the City of the Night. On a cool morning, as Clarith walked with Ester, Serenity, and Lumina, strangers wearing white and grey spacesuits appear, their faces hidden behind helmets. Before anyone can stop her Clarith approaches them, handing Ester off to Lumina, showing her hands to prove herself unarmed. 

"We are a peaceful City. Please, leave us be."

A man from the strangers approached her in turn, seemingly looking her over for a moment, before suddenly jabbing the side of her neck. She stumbled back, reaching up to tug a syringe from her neck and staring in shock at it before collapsing. 

"Lady Clarith!"  
"Auntie Clar!"

The small crowd broke quickly, Lumina rushing forward to Clarith, Ester holding her neck tightly, while the invaders began to pursue them. Dozens fell from tasers, nets, syringes; it was a nightmare. As she tried to reach Clarith, Lumina was attacked from all sides; she struggled to hold onto Ester as the child cried from fear as men grabbed at her arms and neck. 

Ester was ripped from her arms. 

The assailant rushed back towards the vehicles that were emerging from the trees. He handed the girl off before returning to the fray, as Lumina was jabbed with a taser. The shocks were stronger than anything she'd ever felt; like her skin was burning, blood boiling. She started to foam at the mouth when the man stopped, letting her fall to the ground.

\--

It was blissfully quiet at the Link home, Meier and Charlotte lounging in bed after making love again, when there was a sudden pounding on the door, strong enough to be heard in their room.

"What in the stars...?" 

Meier got out of bed, quickly dressing as Charlotte did the same, all but running down the stairs. As he reached the landing he heard someone yelling.

"Meier! Meier, quickly! Hurry please, God, hurry!"

He nearly ripped the door off the hinges, the panic in the voice making his stomach turn. It was Serenity, gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. She stumbled into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"They've taken them! You must hurry before they-"  
"Calm down, Serenity! Who took who?"

Serenity forced herself to look into his eyes, breathing slowly calming.

"They've taken Clarith and Ester. Strangers from beyond the City."

"No!"

They turned to Charlotte as she collapsed to her knees on the landing, clutching the rail and covering her mouth with a sob.

"You must hurry!" Serenity cried. "The City square, that's where they were. Go, now!" She passed him, going to Charlotte as Meier took to the sky, cape becoming wings.

But he was too late.


	2. Taken

He was too late. 

The strangers were gone, but they had left tracks. Long tire tracks in the dirt, muddy tracks on the stone of the courtyard. Meier knelt by the tracks leading to the forest, following them with his eyes before standing to pursue them.

The trail led to a clearing in the forested area, where a section of the barrier surrounding the City was able to open in case of emergency. It seemed they had forced it open, taking advantage of the cover, and landed a small ship there. Meier positioned himself among the trees, horror set in as he saw cages and chains, citizens of the City injured and cowed into submission. Their lives had been peaceful, never needing violence or to defend themselves. Now they were invaded.

His heart jumped when he spotted Clarith and Ester in one of the cages; Clarith was bloodied and snarling at the invaders, Ester wrapped in her arms. Bruises littered what skin he could see, heavy shackles on her ankles, arms occupied with Ester. A stranger stopped in front of the cage and gestured, two more joining them.

Meier couldn't hear what was being said but got the gist of it when the men lifted the cage onto a metal trolley and pushed it into the ship. Several more were following, and Meier realized that he had to act fast or lose his chance. 

It was at times like this that being a vampire came in handy; his kind was naturally stealthy, quiet in movement and hard to detect. It was what made them so dangerous. He kept to the shadows as best as he could, ever watchful of the strangers, and crept ever closer to the ship holding his daughter and best friend. 

Meier slipped in when the invaders' backs were turned, hiding in a particularly dark spot as the hatch door closed. The cages were there, but they were empty. The prisoners must have been moved somewhere else after being brought in. 

But, where could they be?

\--

They had removed her shackles, all but shoved her into the blindingly white cell and left. Instead of bars, a pale blue barrier rose. There was nothing inside, but the two prisoners. Clarith set Ester down gently, the poor girl had cried herself to sleep. Approaching this impediment to her freedom she reached out, biting back a cry of pain when it burned her.

"So, no forcing my way through."

She cradled her hand, the burn slowly healing. She returned to Ester, arranging her to where her head lay comfortably on Clarith's lap and waited. What did these people want? Why attack them? Why did they only take hybrids?

Clarith frowned, a small growl of frustration escaping her, and glared at the doorway. Whoever it was, whatever their reason, she wouldn't let them hurt little Ester. Not on her life.

Footsteps sounded in the hall, and Clarith took Ester into her arms. They could hurt her if they wished, but not the child. _Never_ the child. She crouched in the corner, carefully sitting Ester in the space where the walls met, covering her with her body.

The steps stopped just outside of her cell, the barrier powering down as a man stepped in, looking directly into Clarith's eyes. He wore no mask, no helmet, to hide his face.

"This is the one who approached?" his voice was static sounding like it was coming through a walkie-talkie.   
"Yes, sir." The same static voice, it had to be some sort of translator or voice modifier.  
"Interesting. Bring her."

Clarith's eyes widened, sweat beading on her brow as cold fear settled in her stomach. Should she fight back? No, she couldn't; Ester would either be left vulnerable or get hurt.

"Please...just don't hurt Ester. I'm begging you." her voice cracked as she pleaded.

"Your offspring? She will not be harmed. Not if you come quietly."

"She's not- wait...are you just going to leave her here alone?" she stood and faced them. "She's not old enou- _AHHH!!_"

One of the guards thrust a taser into her ribs, making her scream and fall to her hands and knees. The other moved closer and grabbed her arm, hoisting her upward. Taser guard grabbed her other arm and helped lift her from the ground. They dragged her from the room, Ester just starting to stir. Out in the hall was a gurney, with thick leather belts and silver buckles to hold her down. 

They strapped her in and made their way down the cell-lined hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited a few things, nothing big.


	3. Anger, Joy and Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Halloween, chapter 3!

She was taken to another room, walls a dark grey, rather than the bright white of the rest of the ship. There were several gurneys with citizens of the City on them, lined against the wall. It was with dawning horror that she realized all of them were dead, already cut open with people feeling around their insides. Clarith's heart started pounding as two of the hazmat suit-clad people came over. 

"Keep this one alive. I have a good feeling about her. Besides, she's pretty. We can use her if I'm right." His voice sounded unnatural as if he was making sure she could understand him despite not speaking her language. When he spoke next it was like static from a tv, it made her head hurt, as well as her ears.

Clarith's brow drew in, trying her hardest to hide her growing panic. She made to speak, but one of the hazmat's suddenly shoved a metal bit in her mouth. Her stomach churned as it was fastened, the anger and humiliation building as she grasped the fact that it was an actual horse bit. She was little more than an animal to these people.

The leader left and one of the men approached with a large syringe, aiming it at her upper arm. The other one placed oxygen tubing in her nose, strapped her head down and went to the side table. Clarith's vision went blurry exceptionally quick, and soon she couldn't keep her eyes open. So one of them used a wire speculum to force her eyes to stay open even as she went under.

Her last conscious thoughts were pleas for help.

\--

Meier felt the panic rise as he moved throughout the ship's halls; it was all so bright, he would surely be spotted. He hadn't seen any cameras, but for all he knew they had different ones that hid in the ceiling. He had almost been found already, several people walking by with covered gurneys, sheets stained red. He tried to keep his temper in check, but he knew these people. All of them. They were his neighbors, his friends. They had never harmed anyone!

To top it all off his little Ester and Clarith had been taken too. His daughter. His dearest friend. Stolen from their home by monsters.

He had to find them, soon.

Meier crept through the halls, heart jumping at every small sound. He finally came across the cells, pale barriers keeping the people in. The hallway filled with sobs, the kidnapped citizens grouping together in fear. There were softer sobs that caught his ears and he saw red. Who made his little one cry?! How dare they!

He crouched and made his way slowly, shushing the frightened citizens gently, and finally reached her cell. Ester sat alone, laying on her side and crying in her sleep. 

"Auntie..."

Auntie? Clarith. Where was Clarith? She wasn't in any of the other cells, and she wasn't with Ester...oh stars. Was she one of them? One of the gurneys? Please, stars _no!_

He swallowed hard, the thought of so many pointless deaths making him sick. Who were these monsters? Why were they doing this?

Meier looked longingly at Ester, wishing he could end this right now. But he had no way past the barriers, he'd have to keep searching the ship. He only hoped that they would stay landed for a while longer.

"Meier! Psst!"

He turned to see a young naga half-Barbarois, and carefully approached him. "Yes, Nathaniel?"

"They took Clarith, maybe an hour ago. She tried to protect Ester, and they took her away."  
"Which way?"  
"Through that door, after that, I'm not sure."

Meier nodded and crept to the door, which opened on its own to show another pure white hall, and quietly moved on. The hall seemed empty, but near the ends on both sides were several dark grey doors. He carefully peeked into one, but quickly turned away. Bodies. So many bodies. Limbs are torn and tossed aside, legs far from their owners. 

_A pile of corpses_.

Clarith wasn't among them. She must be alive. Or perhaps, she just hasn't been brought here yet.

He went to the next door, slowly opening it.

His eyes widened. 

What were they doing to her?!

She was strapped down, nude, and had machines around her. The men were standing by her head, talking amongst themselves. It was the whirr of a drill that pushed Meier into action.

"Get away from her!"

The startled men turned too late, the drill dropping to the floor as Meier grabbed one and threw him against the wall. He shoved the other against the table where scalpels and other small implements sat. He turned to Clarith and horror took over.

Her entire torso had been opened. They were vivisecting her.

Clarith's eyes were pried open, and the right one had a black mark next to it. A mark to indicate which eye to take. There was tubing in her nose, and she wasn't struggling. Put under anesthesia most likely, to keep her from struggling. A bit in her mouth stopped her from speaking, and Meier felt the rage taking over.

Were they going to do this to Ester? They already had killed so many, and now Clarith's life hung in uncertainty. The other people from the City in the room were already dead, and one of the men started to rise. It was the one Meier threw against the table, stopping long enough to pry a scalpel out of his leg.

"Fix her. Now." Meier growled.

The man looked at him silently for a moment before speaking. It sounds like static to Meier, makes his ears hurt bad and a headache starts forming.

"_Fix her_." Meier snarls and grabs the person by the collar, dragging him close enough that their noses brush against each other. "_Now_."

He seems to understand that, nodding quickly, and Meier releases him. He scrambles back over to Clarith and presses several buttons on the machine at the head of the bed. It comes to life with a hum and the arms move over Clarith's body, putting the pulled apart flesh back together, sealing it with what looked like a blue laser. There was a torso long scar remaining. He took the speculum from her eyes and let them fall closed, before carefully removing the tubing from her nose.

Suddenly he threw a scalpel at Meier, shoved the gurney at him and made for the door. Before she could crash into the wall Meier stilled the gurney and leaped over it to the stranger, thrusting his metal claw through his torso and killing him. As the man slumped down, Meier had to steady his breathing. He had killed only a few times, all in self-defense, but this time....it felt good. It felt good to kill this person, one of those responsible for taking his family, for cutting open and hurting Clarith.

It scared him.

Meier was taken out of it by a groan and the rage returned; as the man rose Meier rushed over and used his claw again. It was only as this man died that Meier noticed the color of their blood. Turquoise, almost gel-like in texture. It was strange to see. But Meier had other things, more important things to do. He used his cape to cover Clarith, spotting her clothes in the corner with the rest of the pile, all cut down the center.

He picked her up bridal style, tucking her head against his chest, and left the room. He was beyond caring about being caught now, too enraged, too protective. Meier returned to the room where the cells were, kicking the door in, and gently set her by Ester's cell.

"Papa! Papa!" Ester cried in joy, though she stayed away from the barrier. 

Meier smiled gently. "It's alright my love. Papa is going to get you and the others out of here."

Ester nodded even as tears streamed down her cheeks, but she knew her papa never lied to her. Clarith groaned softly but didn't wake. Meier stood and left again, seeking out the ones with the ability to remove the barriers from the cells.

Meier stalked down the halls, certain he could defeat any who crossed him if only due to the rage he felt. He was a Greater Noble, they were mere flies compared to his strength. And he had more than enough reason to tear them apart.

Each individual that crossed his path ended up a smear on the walls, ceiling or floor. All spoke in the same static voices as the others. He went into each room, killing the strangers and freeing any living prisoners. So far, he'd only found one who was only alive because they were just starting on them. They weren't even from the City.

That meant that the City wasn't the first place invaded by these people. A chilling thought.

\--

Finally, Meier found what he assumed was the control room, kicking in the door the same as the others. Every crew member turned as one to the door, facing a snarling Meier. His fangs were bared, longer than usual in his anger. His metal claw dripped with turquoise blood, and his eyes glowed a menacing red.

"What-" the semi-static voiced Captain started.  
"This ends now!" Meier's voice echoed throughout the room.

The crew and Captain rushed him, easily knocked aside with sliced stomachs and torso. He kicked the Captain aside, ignoring the burn of laser gunfire in his sides, shoulders, and back. Meier sank his teeth into one men's neck, using momentum to toss him aside, mouth burning from the alien blood. 

When it finally stopped, only the Captain still drew breath. He cowered before the vampire in front of him, panting and whimpering softly.

"Why? Why do you stop us?" his voice crackled loudly in the sudden silence.  
"You hurt my family."

The man looked confused but didn't reply.

"Now, release my people."

Meier grabbed the man by the arm, dragging him behind as he returned to the cell hall. He threw the Captain forward, watching as he scrambled to his feet and toward a nearby wall. He paused, glancing to the side at Clarith's still sleeping form, then back at Meier. Meier bared his teeth again in warning, and the man gulped nervously. He quickly punched in some sort code, and the barriers fell. Before the Captain could move again Meier grabbed him and dragged him from the room, snapping his neck and tossing him into one of the other rooms.

He returned and picked up Clarith, she was small enough that he could hold her in one arm with her head resting on his shoulder, and Ester in his other arm. Meier led them out of the ship, gently encouraging the alien he had saved earlier to follow them, but even as they made it to the courtyard, the people scattering to return to their homes, Clarith still stayed asleep. The strange alien, name Dairis, was led by Nathaniel to his home for the moment.

Meier took Ester and Clarith home, using his foot to knock on the door. He could hear running, someone shouting 'Careful!' and then the door was ripped open.

"Meier! Oh, Ester!" Charlotte threw herself against him, taking Ester into her arms and covering her with kisses, before finally noticing Clarith. "Clarith? Meier, why isn't she answering?"

Meier looked at the dhampir sadly. "I...do not know. I don't know why she won't wake."

Charlotte gasped softly, and Ester started whimpering as fresh tears started to flow. "Auntie? Wake up..."

But still, she slept.


	4. Recovery

It was days later when Clarith finally woke up.

She couldn't remember much, not even that she'd been taken. Her eyes were dull, she rarely spoke or moved. She simply stared out of the window in her own little world. 

Not even Ester could rouse her from her stupor.

Weeks passed as the City rebuilt what was destroyed, fixing the garden, installing updated security. Meier showed them the area that the invaders had used to enter the City, and it and every other emergency area were resealed. The bodies of the invaders were buried in an out of the way area of the garden that was rarely visited, and the people who had been murdered were placed in the cemetery, where they could be properly mourned.

Meier visited them a few times, berating himself for not saving them sooner. He'd saved so many, but so many had also been lost. He placed flowers on the graves, saying his goodbyes.

Even as the City came back together, Clarith stagnated.

She stayed silent, barely eating, needing help to move otherwise. Charlotte took it upon herself to care for her, placing her in the guest room so she could watch over her.

It was Dairis who broke through the fog.

Dairis was taller then Meier by two heads, tentacle-like appendages sprouting from his back. His skin was pale lavender, the same with his waist-length hair, and his eyes were a deep purple. His pupils were slits and he had fleshy antenna on his forehead. He reminded Charlotte of a mantis.

"My people are able to delve into the minds of others," he explained. "That may be why we were targeted."

He knelt before Clarith, fingertips on her temples, and closed his eyes. She jolted suddenly, Dairis barely able to keep his fingers connected to her skin, and Meier moved without thinking to place his hands on her shoulders to steady her. 

She calmed at his touch, settling into the chair again, and Dairis continued to do...whatever he was doing. A few moments more and then suddenly Clarith sat upright, gasping for air as though she'd been drowning.

"What-where am I?" She looked around the room. "What's going on?"

The people in the room simply looked at her with mixed emotions. Ester shot forward, climbing over Dairis to get into Clarith's lap. "Auntie!"

Clarith wrapped her arms around Ester, looking at the others confused. "What's happened?"

She was crowded with hugs and kisses and tears, Dairis moving to the side until everyone calmed down. Ester stayed in Clarith's lap for the rest of the day, complaining and crying if she was set down for any reason.

When she fell asleep Meier explained everything he could; her abduction, the state he'd found her in, what he'd had to do to save her and the others. The more he talked the more she seemed to remember, though it was very fuzzy. Fear took hold in her eyes more often then Charlotte was comfortable with, Clarith keeping her memories to herself.

When the tale was done Clarith was rightfully shaken up, but she wouldn't tell them what she remembered.

It took a few more days for her to recover fully and return to her home, but even then they could tell, she was permanently changed. They just hoped she wasn't completely gone from them for good.


End file.
